Ongoing
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: I guess you get caught up in things you weren't supposed know. But, sometimes, I think that's a good thing. That loop has taken me this far and I haven't regretted a thing. Let's see how far I can get. *Rewritten and is now probably an AU* (now on hiatus because sister location is frustrating)
1. Chapter 1: A Moment To Remember

A/N: Hey! Told ya the first chapter was coming soon! (Not really but oh well) ;) Once again, thank you my past readers for sticking around till now! And welcome to any new readers who come across this! Hope you'll all enjoy this reboot! Here we go!

Btw: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! *gobbles like a turkey*

Disclaimer: **_I don't own FNAF. FNAF and all its characters belong rightfully to Scott Cawthon. I only own this story. _**

-:-

I hop out of my car, pulling my purse over my shoulder. I shut the door and look up to see a bright, colourful sign reading: Fredbear's Family Diner. I pull out a small news article from my pocket. Apparently this diner is looking for some daytime security guards; their motto being 'A place for family fun and safety'. What a coincidence. I need a job right about now since I'm living on my own, so, it's perfect timing. Place looks like it happens to be pretty popular too. Took me a while just to find a parking space.

I readjust my black braid, then head over and enter the diner. As soon as I enter, a blonde haired girl in a light blue uniform greets me as if she expected me.

"Hi!" She exclaims in a cheerful tone.

"Welcome to Fredbear's! A place for-" She stops as she looks down and sees the article I hold in my hands. She cringes and groans as she smacks the side of her head with her palm.

"Ah gee, you aren't a customer." She murmurs to herself. She places her hand in front of me, blushing slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that. Kinda becomes a habit after a while." She apologises as I take her hand and shake it. She smiles.

"Name's Katie. You must be here for the daytime position, right?"

"Y-yes." I reply. Damned stutter.

Katie's face beams.

"Awesome! It'll be great to have someone new around! 'Specially another girl! By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Mikayla." Geez, this girl talks a lot.

Katie raises a brow and stares back with a confused look on her face.

"W-what's wrong?" I ask as I feel my face begin to blush. Is there something on my face? Does my hair look ok? Maybe my shirt is on backwards or something.

"Mmm, nothing. I just expected you to be a Susan." She replies, smirking. Oh god. Of all the employees I get stuck with the bubbly jokester.

She chuckles at her own joke and urges me to follow her through another door. I follow. As I go through, my ears are immediately bombarded with the loud noises of children's laughs, arcade games and music. I cringe and cover my ears out of reflex. Katie seems to notice.

"You'll get used to it!" She yells over the noise. Get used to it? How do I 'get used' to this? Note to self: buy earplugs if you get this job.

Katie shows me around the place. There's an arcade zone, a buffet, prize corner, and a stage where two mascot animatronics stand and perform. The first is a golden bear holding a microphone, wearing a purple bow tie and top hat, his name is Fredbear. The second one is a golden rabbit with the same coloured bow tie as his partner and plays a red guitar.

"That one there,". Katie points to the rabbit.

"His name is Bonnie, but all us employees call him Springtrap. His model is known to have a few bugs." Well, glad I didn't come here for an engineer position. Not that I could fix a robot or anything.

"Hey, c'mon!" Katie suddenly exclaims excitedly. "We gotta find boss and get you the position!" After her statement, she tugs me around towards the back of the restaurant where only employees are allowed.

But, before she drags me into the hall, something catches my eye.

A man in a purple uniform stares at me, eyes following as I'm dragged around. They're silver. He wears a purple cap and has unnaturally lavender coloured hair tied back into a loose ponytail. This guy is screaming queer, but, he looks rather intimidating. He's seems to be about six feet tall; he's not what I would call toned either, he's more so thin and lanky.

Beside him stands a child with brown hair and a black-grey striped t-shirt. The child seems to be holding what seems like a plush version of that golden bear. He's trying to get the (purple?) mans attention, tugging at his pants.

I'm pulled into the hallway before I can see anymore of the scene.

Geez. What a creep. Hope I won't run into him anytime soon.

Katie is babbling away about how she's so happy to have a newbie around. Says she's hoping to 'teach me the ropes around here' since she had been the latest employee to join up besides me. It hasn't even been an hour since I've come here and I already have a friend. This will be interesting.

Suddenly, Katie stops and squeaks as she looks to the right of her. I follow her gaze.

A rather short male with brown hair, wearing a light blue uniform, (like Katie's) is carrying three large boxes. He seems to be struggling quite a bit, looking towards Katie with pleading eyes.

"Jeremy!" Katie exclaims to the guy. "What have I told you about lifting too much! Your going to ruin your back like that!" She then turns to me and sighs.

"'Scuse me, I gotta help the little mouse with his luggage." Then she points down the corridor we were walking.

"Just keep heading down the hall then take a left. You'll find boss's office soon enough. If not, just find an employee. They'll help you."

Katie then rushes over to 'Jeremy' and takes a box from his stack. I watch them both as they continue walking to where ever Jeremy had been going, Katie seeming to berate him for carrying so many heavy objects. I smile slightly. How sweet.

I shake my head to snap out of my trance then continue down the corridor.

Those two have be good friends, or the other option. But what do I know?

As I go to turn the left corner, I see a pile of plushes ranging from the golden mascots to others I don't recognise.

Odd. Why would a random pile of plushes just be lying on the grou-

Suddenly, someone bumps into me as I turn the corner, sending me backwards. I splay out my hands to try and catch myself, but, instead of meeting the hard tile floor, I fall onto the pile of plushies that had been so conveniently laid out. I almost yell out at the person, until I realise who it is once I look upwards.

My eyes widen.

The same purple man from before stands in front of me, smirking down at me as he gazes with his silver eyes.

"Well," He starts. His voice seems a little higher then I would've expected from him. Almost like he's my age. But he can't be. He just doesn't look like it.

"It seems I've saved you, fair maiden."

-:-

A/N: *waves hands around excitedly* Yay! First chap is up and ready! :D I was planning to put more in here, but then I saw that I had a little more then a thousand words and decided I would put the other stuff in the next chap! I hope y'all enjoyed that! It's great to be back! And please give constructive criticism! I'm open to any critique you guys have for me! Only room for me to improve! Thank y'all once again!

See ya next time~


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends, New Challenges

A/N: Hello again! Back with another chapter! Hopefully this one will be more entertaining than the last one. Enjoy!

_**Huge shout out to my great friend GDeNofa for helping me on this story and chapters to come! /^•3•^/**_

-:- **_Last chapter _**-:-

_"__Well," He starts. His voice seems a little higher then I would've expected from him. Almost like he's my age. But he can't be. He just doesn't look like it._

_"It seems I've saved you, fair maiden." _

-:-

I stare back at the man aghast.

"E-excuse me?" I ask as I begin to sit myself up. Did-did he just call me a 'fair maiden'? How old fashioned.

Suddenly, the man takes my hand, sweeping me off of the ground as he spins me around until my back is pressed against his chest. He points to the plushes and exclaims, "From these vile beasts!" and spins me around again to face him.

"My name is Vincent m'lady, what might yours be? Surely it's as pleasant as a summer breeze." I can only stare back at the man as he raises my hand to his mouth and pecks it lightly, gazing into my eyes with a sort of far off look. I blush.

What in the hell is going on? I just wanted a job for Christ's sake not this.

I open my mouth, words forming awkwardly.

"Um, name's Mikayla." Good god just get it over with, maybe he'll leave soon.

He hums pleasurefully to himself, still staring at me with those silver eyes.

"Ah, what a beautiful name indeed. It suits such a maid as you." He swoons. What is up with this man? Maybe he's just playing a practical joke. If so, it's not funny.

"Vincent!" I hear a familiar voice yell from down the hall. He looks behind me, I follow his gaze.

Katie is waving us down from the other side of the hall. Next to her is a man with black hair, fringed slightly, wearing the same uniform as Vincent except it doesn't have the odd purple colour. He appears to be only a few years older than Katie.

Soon enough Katie runs toward me and Vincent, stopping beside us.

"Well look what we got here." She begins as she looks me and Vincent over, smirking. "Hey, Tim! Look what Vince has done this time." She beckons the black haired man over, but it seems he had been planning on coming over anyways as he appeared next to Katie. Now that he's closer, I can see the difference in his height compared to Mr. Purple Guy over here. He's a few inches shorter, but he's taller than Katie.

"Another one of your schemes, huh Vince?" Tim says, his eyes drifting to the plush pile. "Quite the escapade as usual." Vincent chuckles as he shifts his position and moves behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, interlocking his hands. I blush again.

He's way too close for my comfort zone. Please just get him off of me.

"Only the best for the people I love." He states.

Wait what?! Slow down. What?! It's literally been five minutes!

"U-um, Katie?" I try to say, but she didn't notice my plea as she begins talking above me. She giggles.

"Well then, I think you'll be glad to hear that she might be working here." Vincent seemed to perk up at Katie's statement.

"But," She began as she started untangling Vincent's arms from me. "She'll have to talk to Timothy here first." I inwardly sigh in relief as Vincent's arms slide off my waist.

"So, I guess you've already introduced each other." Katie says.

"Yah." I reply as I glance over at Vincent awkwardly. He's staring at me again, a gleeful grin on his face.

"Vince, you should get back to work." Timothy says.

"I'm on break." Vincent replies almost immediately, smile fading.

"Vincent, I know exactly when your on break, get back to work." Timothy says sternly. Vincent sighs and begins to head off down the hall, but whispers to me, "Hope you get that job doll."

My blush worsens as Vincent chuckles and leaves. Timothy lets out a nervous chuckle and puts his hand out in front of me. I shake it.

"Sorry about that, Vincent's just a little . . . different." Well no shit Sherlock.

"Name's Timothy, I'm the manager. Boss isn't here today so, I'll be interviewing you."

"Found you just in time too." Katie cuts in.

Timothy gives Katie a dubious look.

"You know, if I remember correctly, you aren't on break either." Timothy interjects. Katie seems to shrink at this. She sighs.

"Oh fine!" She waves at me, "Hope to see ya here soon 'Kayla!" And heads off. Its just me and Timothy now.

"Well," He says, cutting the ice. "Let's take a walk."

As we walk around the diner, he asks me simple things. What's my favourite colour? Do I have any pets? There weren't many questions job-wise, but maybe these apply somehow (oh yes, like knowing how many pets I have could help further me along).

Soon enough, the interview seems to be almost over. Tim stops, leaning against the wall as he looks out into the diner. He seems to be gazing at something. I follow his gaze.

It's the same little boy from earlier, holding his golden teddy bear as he watches the two animatronics on stage, smiling. Next to him is . . . oh god no.

Vincent sits beside him, watching the boy, also smiling.

"You know Mikayla," Tim begins snapping my attention back to him.

"We're like a family here. Some of us related, some not. It can take a while before we warm up to you, especially Vincent. But," He points to the boy.

"Do you see the boy sitting next to him?" He looks at me, waiting for a reply.

I nod. He continues.

"That's my son, Dylan. To make a long story short, me and Vince have been best friends since high school, but he still isn't the most . . . confiding in me. But when Dylan came along it was like something in him sort of 'clicked'." Tim snapped his fingers at this. "He made an immediate connection to Dylan. After that, he's hung around him so much that Dylan just calls him his uncle." Tim chuckles, smirking.

"Do you see what I'm getting at here?" He asks. "What I'm saying is, Vincent doesn't easily connect with people, but, when he sees someone he likes, he'll warm up to them rather quickly. Your one of the few people in his little world that he'll care for. Even if his antics are rather . . . interesting."

I stare at Tim for a few moments, then look at Vincent.

He's staring. Again.

I give him a glare before I look away.

"Um, thanks Timothy, that's nice to know." I say.

"Oh! Uh, sorry about that!" He replies, rubbing the back of his head. "I just kinda went on there, didn't I?" He sighs and turns to me. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll tell boss about you tomorrow and I'll call to let you know. Sound good?"

"Sure." I reply.

We shake hands again and then I'm on my way out.

Before I leave though, I look back at Vincent and the boy, Dylan, one last time.

Dylan is now staring at me, Vincent telling him something. Dylan waves, as if saying 'Hi' to me. I furrow my brows and wave back before I leave through the doors.

Once I'm sitting in my car, I take a deep breath.

I have a feeling I'll get the job, but I do not for the life of me want to deal with him. But I really do need this.

I sigh.

Just put up with it Mikayla. You came here for a new life and that's what your getting. You won't let one person ruin it for you.

Hopefully.

-:-

A/N: :D Hope this chapter was better then the last! Yay! I'll probably come back to this later and just check for grammatical errors. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm open to constructive criticism of you have any for me! Only room to improve! R&amp;R and thankies!


End file.
